


Arkenstone

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dragon Sickness, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, The Arkenstone - Freeform, oh the angst, sad bilbo and thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: Bilbo finds Thorin with the Arkenstone after being told it was with Thranduil.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Arkenstone

**Author's Note:**

> Some bagginshield angst for y’all. Don’t worry it’s pretty short.

“That better not be what I think it is Thorin Oakenshield!” 

Thorin jumped at the sudden voice yelling at him from behind. He spun around to see Bilbo standing behind him, arms crossed, tapping a foot against the cold stone beneath them. Bilbo looked angry. Very angry. Thorin had never seen him look like this before. His jaw was clenched and the lines of his forehead were deeper than ever. 

“Tell me that it is not what I think it is.” 

“Bilbo, I can explain.” 

“You told me the Arkenstone was gone Thorin, you swore that it was no longer in this mountain!” 

“I- Look, if you would let me explai-“

“I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me all this time. You know how I feel about that stone, Thorin. To know that it’s still here in this mountain, where I live, where Frodo lives, it makes me sick.” Bilbo shook his head, tears had started to form in his eyes. 

He couldn’t believe Thorin. How could he lie to him. How could Thorin keep the thing that caused him to threaten Bilbo’s life. The thing that caused him to put his hands around Bilbo’s throat and hang him off the ramparts. How could he allow Bilbo to raise their child while that thing was still beneath these halls. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin stepped forward, his hand reaching for his beloved. 

“Don’t touch me Thorin. I can’t- I can’t even look at you right now.” 

“Bilbo, please.” Thorin’s voice was hoarse. 

“I can't stay here anymore, not while that stone is still here. I can’t allow Frodo to be anywhere near it, or you for that matter.” Thorin felt his heart break in half at Bilbo’s words. He stepped back, his legs felt like they were going collapse beneath him. He placed his hand on the table behind him so he kept his balance. 

“Please Bilbo, don’t do this.” He could barely get the words out. 

“I have to. It’s for the best. I can’t risk having Frodo around you, not when you’re like this. Not when you're sick.” It pained Bilbo to even say the word. He had thought Thorin had gotten rid of the dragon sickness for good and that the Arkenstone lay safe in Thranduil’s halls. But he had been lied to. All this time that wretched stone was hidden in the treasure room, in place only Thorin knew about. 

“I’m not sick Bilbo, please you have to believe me.” Thorin fell to his knees as he pleaded. 

“Believe you? How can I ever trust you again? How could I ever believe another word that comes out of your mouth when all this time you’ve been lying to me. Who else knows about this? Dwalin? Balin? Gandalf? Or have you been lying to them as well?” 

“Please.” Thorin felt broken, he regretted everything. He regretted not giving the stone to Thranduil when he had the chance. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. To know that Thranduil had the one thing that made him feel like a King, it made his blood boil. He thought that if he just hid it away that he could forget about it but he couldn’t. The stone drew him in. He craved it, he craved the power it made him feel as he held it. But now as he held the stone in his hand he felt nothing but pain and disgust. Thorin let go of the stone and it fell to the ground. 

Thorin clenched his fists. He was so stupid. He allowed the one thing he swore he would never let happen to him happen. He had become his grandfather. The desire for power and gold had taken over him, again. He had betrayed Bilbo. He had broken his One’s heart, he could tell. The look on Bilbo’s face was enough to snap him out of it. To make him realise his mistake. But it was too late. Bilbo was leaving. He could hear the soft pats of Bilbo’s feet and his quiet sobs as he walked towards the door. 

“Take it.” Thorin whispered, just loud enough for Bilbo to hear him.

“What?” Bilbo stopped, although he didn’t turn around.

“Take the stone. Give it to Thranduil. Destroy it. I don’t care anymore.” 

“Are you being serious?” Bilbo turned around. The sight that greeted him was enough to break his heart. Thorin was on his knees looking down at the ground. The Arkenstone lay beside him. Bilbo wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Yes. Just get it out of here.” Bilbo slowly walked towards Thorin, he wasn’t sure whether he was telling the truth. He snatched up the stone, reluctant to touch it at first, and put it in his pocket. “I am sorry Bilbo, truly sorry. I made a mistake. I allowed my greed to take over. I allowed myself to forget the things that I truly love.” He looked up at Bilbo, his eyes red and full of sorrow. 

“Thorin, I-“ 

“I understand if you want to leave, to return to the Shire.” 

“Oh Thorin. I’m sorry, I overreacted.” Bilbo knelt down in front of Thorin. 

“You reacted as one should.” 

“Okay well maybe I overreacted a little. It’s just, you know how I feel about that stone.”

“I know. But still I kept it. I hid away, all this time. I betrayed you.” 

“You did, and it hurt me Thorin.” Bilbo took Thorin’s hand. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for this. Maybe one day I could, but it will take time.” 

“You’re staying?” 

“Of course I am.” Bilbo placed a hand on Thorin’s face, wiping his tears with his thumb. “Besides, who do you think is gonna run this place if I leave?”


End file.
